


Where Still Is Called

by ghostdreaming



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies), Ghostbusters - All Media Types, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, No Original Character Romance, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Post canon, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drive to a forgotten address on a old card revels that sometimes the heroes really are forever.</p>
<p>( Its the 30th anniversary of Ghostbusters this year and I wanted to try and honor it with this little drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Still Is Called

**Author's Note:**

> The Ghostbusters were one of my very first heroes and they're still a lifelong favorite.

"Are you sure that's the right address there?"

The cabbie's passenger was adamant. " Its right here on the card."

" That's a really old card. How can you be certain they're even still in business?"

" They have to be!"

"Jeeze okay, calm down already we're going we're going!" 

The image on the scrap of paper ticked the driver's childhood memories. Of impossibilities and wild imaginings. And of heroes....Four-no there were  _five_ \- four men and a woman.

But that was years ago. They wouldn't still be around anymore. People get old. People move on. The world moves on.....

"There! There it is! It's right there! They're still here." The excited outburst trailed into thankful relief.

But the cabbie was almost too busy blinking in surprise.

It was still there.

After so many years.

The three-story pale brick building with lights on every floor blazing strong and bright against the deepening night. The red and white sign out front with its crossed-out image of a cartoon ghost seemed to stand out particularly strongly.

"Thanks! Keep the change!!" The cabbie didn't bother responding since the passenger had scrambled out too fast for one anyway.

Curiosity and disbelief prevented the driver from leaving right away so the cab sat idling while the former fare ran to the tall garage doors and began knocking rather desperately on them.

A moment later the built-in access door opened.

And it was the exact same red-headed woman the cabbie remembered from childhood. Looking, as far as could be seen, exactly like she had back in the late nineteen- eighties. Only her clothing and hair-style differed into something newer and current.

When the cab driver's latest customer started to apparently wilt and half-collapse in the red-head's arms she sent out a shout aimed back the way she had come.

Immediately causing four more people to come rushing into sight.

They too were the same. The men the cabbie remembered from what seemed like so long ago...

They were all still there.

Not dead. Not faded away. But alive and still going strong. How or why wasn't important.

They were still there.

That was all that mattered.

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am more interested in the main characters themselves but this I felt needed to be also about us fans and our feelings about our heroes. Hopefully I didn't mess this up too badly.
> 
> Dedicated also to my best friend Alyce, who was the first person to join and understand my joyful babbling about a childhood obsession.


End file.
